


Dói-me

by juliacalasans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Ela tinha brigado demais, chorado demais, fantasiado demais, sofrido demais para esperar que Sasuke um dia lhe amasse.Ele tinha sido frio demais, arrogante demais, vingativo demais, cego demais pra perceber o quão grande era o seu amor por Ino.





	Dói-me

_“Desde os tempos de academia. Desde quando eu me tornei uma gennin. Desde a primeira vez que eu bati os olhos em você, eu vi que você era especial. Apesar de minha inocência infantil, eu percebi que você era diferente dos outros garotos. No começo, era só admiração. Mas depois..._

**_Dói-me pensar em como eu era cega._ **

_...Eu amei você. Sim, com todas as minhas forças, eu amei você.  No começo, eu te amava de modo infantil, tentando chamar sua atenção de um modo estranho, me atirando a você. Eu queria que você me notasse. Eu era bonita, desejada por muitos, mas eu não tinha a sua atenção. Seus olhos não estavam voltados a mim.  É estranho pensar que eu tinha tudo o que eu queria, menos você. E você era tudo o que eu queria ter. Por sua causa..._

**_Dói-me lembrar quantas pessoas eu magoei, defendendo você._ **

_...Eu briguei e magoei. Briguei com meus companheiros de equipe, pois eles não entendiam o que eu via de tão especial em você. Por sua causa, Sasuke, eu briguei com Sakura, uma amiga verdadeira. Eu desfiz um laço que poderia ser eterno por sua causa. Eu machuquei física e moralmente meus amigos, sem saber que eles, ao contrário de você, estariam comigo para todas as horas. Eles me protegeram, ao contrário de você.  Eu tremo só de pensar em quantas vezes eu bati em Shikamaru, só porque ele dizia que não via nada de interessante em você. Então..._

**_Dói-me relembrar as noites que eu passei em claro, apenas chorando por você._ **

_...Você se foi da vila. Atrás de Orochimaru, seduzido pela sede de vingança. Pelo menos era isso que todos diziam. Era pra eu ter acordado naquele momento de que você não era perfeito, mas quem disse? Você se foi e eu continuei te defendendo. Eu nunca deixei de pensar em você. Fui me tornando uma pessoa forte, aproximei-me novamente de Sakura, aprendi jutsus médicos. Mas, quando eu entrava em casa e trancava a porta da frente, a Ino forte desmoronava, dando lugar a uma menininha fraca. Eu passei inúmeras noites em claro chorando, pensando em você. Mas havia a chama da esperança: eu acreditava que você voltaria pra vila, e principalmente, pra mim. Fantasiei muito sobre o nosso reencontro. Mas, para pisotear em meu coração já tão machucado..._

**_Dói-me perceber que tudo não passou de fantasia._ **

_...Você voltou. Sasuke Uchiha voltou! Eu pulei de alegria ao ouvir essa notícia, até ouvir o resto da frase: “Sasuke Uchiha voltou, noivo de uma tal de Karin.“  Preciso dizer que meu mundo caiu?  Eu fiquei ali, esperando você voltar, te amando como nenhuma outra, e você me diz que está noivo de uma quase desconhecida. Naquele momento, eu finalmente percebi o quão cega fui. Não acreditei até ver vocês dois, sorrindo um para o outro um segundo antes de se beijarem para a vila inteira ver. Oh, Sasuke, o que restou de meu coração virou pó naquele exato momento..._

**_Dói-me ver o amor aparentemente puro entre vocês._ **

_...Acho que isso não interessa. Se você encontrar esse bilhete, eu vou estar longe... Você conhece o kazekage de Suna, Gaara? Um cara legal, bonito, inteligente.  E me pediu em casamento. Passei semanas divagando, pensando se aceitaria ou não. Sempre que eu pensava em mim do lado dele, alguma parte de mim se agitava em revolta, pois eu pensava em_ você _como meu amor, meu marido e pai dos meus filhos. Mas ao saber que Karin estava esperando um filho seu, tudo ficou claro: eu nunca seria feliz ao seu lado. Então, aceitei a proposta de Gaara..._

_Mas saiba que eu te amo, Sasuke Uchiha. Saiba que eu te amo mais do que tudo, mais do que eu amo a mim mesma. Saiba que eu poderia dar a minha vida a você. O que eu sinto por você está além da minha compreensão. Eu só sei que foi algo desenvolvido através dos anos, que começou inocentemente, e se tornou maior do que eu posso agüentar.  Você pode não entender a minha decisão de me casar com Gaara, alguém que eu não amo. Mas eu espero que você compreenda..._

**_Dói-me ver você, Sasuke Uchiha.  Você me traz dor. Você me traz sofrimento. Tudo porque eu te amo demais. “_ **

Sasuke, à medida que lia a carta, sentia as lágrimas rolarem de seus olhos.  Naquele momento, Ino deveria já estar casada, ou até mesmo ter filhos com Gaara. A carta tinha a data de dez anos antes. Sempre que a lia, chorava, sentindo a saudade corroer dolorosamente seu coração.

— Papai... — chamou-lhe a garota dos cabelos ruivos e dos olhos negros, que naquele momento tinha onze anos.

— O que foi Sayuri? — perguntou Sasuke à filha, limpando rapidamente as lágrimas.

— Veja só! — seus olhos então ficaram vermelhos, daquele jeito que Sasuke conhecia bem. — Eu despertei o Sharingan! — disse ela, animada. — Vamos lá mostrar pra mamãe!

O Uchiha suspirou, levantando-se, indo acompanhar a filha. Mas antes, olhou a carta.

Tinha sido frio demais, arrogante demais, vingativo demais, cego demais pra perceber o quão grande era o seu amor por Ino. 

Mas não importava. Agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás.


End file.
